


Bachelor Party

by ladybug218



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218





	Bachelor Party

Chris was nervous. He knew he was being his typical neurotic self, but he didn’t trust his brother when it came to this sort of thing. Wyatt had some sort of beacon for trouble. No matter where they were or what they were doing, potential trouble within a five mile radius locked on to Wyatt’s presence and made itself known. Chris tried to remember what possessed him to agree to his brother’s latest plan.

“Dude, you ready?” Wyatt asked, walking into Chris’s room without knocking.

He shrugged. “Lead on, MacDuff,” he said, his tone more suited to someone being led to an execution.

Wyatt sighed dramatically. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me, man,” he said, shaking his head. “It wounds me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Chris followed his brother into the living room of the apartment they shared. He was surprised to see a group of his college friends and their family friend, DJ, waiting for them.

“About time, man,” DJ joked, clamping a hand on Chris’s shoulder. The three boys had grown up together and DJ was the first mortal friend Chris had that knew about his magic. He also had unwittingly played the role of referee between the Halliwell brothers for years and Chris felt a lot more relaxed about the night because of his presence.

“Wittle Cwis was worried that big, bad Wyatt had something scary planned for tonight,” his brother mocked. All the guys chuckled, having been witness to the relationship between the two for a long time.

Marty, Chris’s college roommate and closest friend after Wyatt and DJ, stepped between the brothers. “Don’t start, you two. We’re here to celebrate Chris’s last weekend of freedom and we’re going to have fun. I’m not in the mood to deal with the fallout of you two throwing energy balls at each other, okay?”

The cavalier comment about magic use threw Chris for a moment, but he realized that the small group that was gathered was made up of all the people he had taken into his confidence over the years.

Wyatt grinned. “All right, let’s get this party started!” he exclaimed. “My baby brother is taking the plunge next week, tying on the old ball and chain, and he is going to have the night of his life tonight if it kills me.”

Chris tried to shake the thought that if Wyatt was this determined, the night could very well end in bloodshed, if not death, and relax. He trusted his friends. They wouldn’t let Wyatt plan anything over the top for his bachelor party.

They all stepped into a tight circle. Chris looked at them warily.

“Everyone grab on,” Wyatt instructed.

Immediately, Chris knew his brother’s intentions.

“Where are you orbing us, Wy?”

Wyatt grinned. “The only place on earth to have a proper bachelor party, little brother. Vegas.”

Chris groaned, but didn’t have a chance to protest. He just prayed Heather wouldn’t kill him for this tomorrow.


End file.
